Characters/Nobunaga
Overview | width="230px" valign="top"| Pros: * Strong offensive stats * High damage linear AoE skills * Rifle types have long range | width="230px" valign="top"| Cons: * Can only attack people in the same file * Builds Hate quickly * Rather fragile hero |} Skills |} Oda Nobunaga is the first glass cannon you get in the game, and she remains one of the best gunners even into the late game. With her basic stats, right combination of gun items, and powerful skills, she'll be dropping enemies one file at a time. Unfortunately, she's rather fragile, so a stray early hit can easily cripple her. When you couple that fragility with the massive amount of Hate she builds as a result of her damage output, you'll notice that she will die quickly and often. Placing her further into the back of your unit can help keep her in relative safety, but if you want to maximize her skillset, it's necessary to keep her in the front two rows. Thankfully, that works in favor of her passive, which boosts up her attack if there's no allies in front of her. Nobunaga is of the rifleman variety of gun heroes, which is given away by her base attack. Reflecting the major differences between the two types of gun heroes, Rifle Shot has longer range and higher base damage than its faster, more flexible pistol-slinging cousin. Piercing Shot allows Nobunaga to get cheap, quick AoE damage while also canceling out any charging skills. It's fantastic in the early-game, before you get better gun items to boost up her natural crit rate. It also gets a lot of use strictly for being a cheap AoE without wait time, which can be great for either damage or meter generation, depending on the enemy types you're up against. Triple Shot, on the other hand, is much more specific in use. It has a sizable wait time, can damage allies, and has an unusual AoE that requires some foresight in how you position your team. On the positive side, if you couple the gun's wealth of type advantage with a reliable crit chance, this 3 cost skill easily turns an entire file of enemies into a fine red mist. Devil King is basically just paying two more Brave for a stronger Triple Shot without any worries of Friendly Fire. Couple these two skills with Wait reduction (especially Sampo Quern), and Nobunaga starts to truly live up to the name of her hero skill. Items Nobunaga's most important items either let her capitalize on her high damage output or help her reduce wait time to utilize her stronger skills with ease. The only other items I could recommend would be movement enhancing items, as riflemen require a lot of shifting between files on the field. You could opt to fix her poor defense, but keep in mind that most units that will end up hitting her will likely have type-advantage against her, making it easy for her to fall victim (regardless of Def) after racking up lots of Hate. Good Item Synergy: # Gun items #* All gun items raise key offensive stats nicely, but Agneya Astra has a 40% damage boost to gun skills and Nobunaga is one of only two heroes with lots of AoE attacks that are exclusively gun type # Wait reduction #* Sampo Quern perfectly clears all wait time from both of her strongest skills, making Nobunaga a good candidate for it # Movement enhancers #* Aetite allows for faster Move actions and Heidrun grants a brand new skill that works exactly the same as Tadataka's Shukuchi skill. # Resting items #* These reduce the financial impact of Nobunaga's troop losses, saving you potentially a nice chunk of money over the long term # Defense boosts #* Even Phobos Mail can only bring her up to average defenses, but sometimes that can be enough to keep her alive Missions Category:EiyuuSenki Category:Characters